


Waiting

by Shakinnmovin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: The day after Polly goes missing from the Home for Troubled Youth





	

Betty sat on her bed and leaned back on her pillows trying to stop herself from sobbing. She couldn’t help it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get a handle on herself. Her chest felt like there was a heavy weight on it and she couldn’t breathe properly. She curled up on her side and hugged herself tightly, a bunch of tissues balled into her fist. 

“This is just awful,” Betty thought, “if I didn’t tell Polly about Jason, maybe then she wouldn’t be missing. She would be safe. Safe in that God-awful place but still safe.”

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Betty heard something but didn’t have the strength to find out where the noise was coming from. She heard the window open and got up with urgency.

"Juggie," Betty said annoyed as she saw his beanie covered head come into the room. Her heart was pounding. "You scared me." She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side of it. She didn't turn around to look at Jughead.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Jughead said concerned. 

"I'm fine, Juggie," Betty said unconvincingly. She took the balled up tissues and wiped her eyes roughly. She felt the bed depress under Jughead's weight as he sat down next to her. 

"You sure?" Jughead asked gently as he placed a hand on her knee. Betty didn't respond but continued to look at her feet. "I can go. I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were okay."

Betty continued to be silent. Judhead's hand moved from her knee and he started to leave. Betty's hand shot out to hold Jughead's wrist.

"Don't go," Betty's voice was small and scared. She sounded so vulnerable that Jughead's heart felt like it was melting. 

“It’s going to be okay, Betts. I promise," Jughead said soothingly. “I promise.” He placed his hand on hers holding his wrist.

Betty turned to look at Jughead and promptly burst into tears. She buried her face into her hands. Jughead tucked one foot under himself and pulled Betty to him. She continued to sob into his chest. "I should have left Polly alone. I had to go and make everything worse. My parents are so mad at me. They said that I am behaving like Polly used to. I am scared that I'm going crazy and my parents are going to put me in that horrible place...."

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty. "That's not going to happen, Betty. You're not crazy and you're not your sister. If your parents try to take you away, I'll find you and bring you back."

"Or we can just run away together?" Betty asked.

"Or just run away together," Jughead confirmed.

Betty looked up at Jughead. Her eyes were swollen, her nose was red and her face was splotchy but, to Jughead, she looked beautiful. He reached out and placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back and placed his lips on hers.

Betty kissed Jughead back a little more enthusiastically than Jughead expected. Her tongue snuck past Jughead's lips and touched his tongue. Jughead felt a jolt of electricity go up his spine and he pulled Betty onto his lap. She placed both hands on his shoulders and, without breaking the kiss, she turned and placed both legs on either side of Jughead.

Jughead deepened the kiss and ran his hands up and down Betty's back. He could feel the heat through the thin cotton of her shirt. He moved his lips from her mouth down her jaw and settled in the space between her neck and shoulder, biting it gently. Betty moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair, pulling the beanie off his head and dropping it beside them.

"You're lucky that I like you, Betts, otherwise touching my beanie is a criminal offence in my book," Jughead said jokingly as he moved back to Betty's lips.

Her lips were so soft and she tasted like cherry with a hint of chocolate. Betty moved her lips smoothly over his and nipped his lower lip with her teeth.

Jughead let out a moan and placed both hands on Betty's waist. “I have to go…” Jughead started to say as Betty moved her lips to his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned back involuntarily to give her better access. 

“No…please stay..” Betty begged.

"I won’t be able to stop if you ask me to stay," Jughead said honestly.

"Maybe I don’t want you to stop…" Betty was being coy.

"I can’t stay if it’s a maybe, Betty."

"It's not a maybe, Juggie."

Jughead pulled back and looked at Betty. Blue eyes met gray ones. "Your parents will be home any minute. It's best I leave for now. I'll be back in the morning to walk you to school."

Betty got off Jughead's lap, allowing Jughead to get up. They held hands as Jughead placed the beanie back on his head and Betty adjusted it. Both of them moved painfully slow hoping that time would freeze for everyone but them. They didn't want to let go of each other. 

"Juggie," Betty asked.

Jughead turned to look at Betty. "You're so ...beautiful."

Betty blushed and raised a hand to Jughead's face. She tenderly ran her fingers from his brow to his ear and down his neck. Jughead watched her as she traced his face. His skin started to feel hot and he wanted to kiss Betty again. He grabbed the roaming hand and brought it to his lips, kissing in softly and holding it against his cheek. He closed his eyes and relished the moment. 

Betty moved forward and rested her head against Jughead's chest. The thumping of his heart was so comforting. A couple of minutes later, she laid a kiss on the fabric covering Jughead's chest. She looked up at him and gave him a broad smile.

Jughead went to the window and finally let go of Betty. As he started his climb down, Betty stopped him. "Wait," she said as she leaned over and kissed Jughead on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

Jughead nodded. "Goodnight, Betts."

Betty watched Jughead as he climbed down the ladder. At the foot of the ladder, he gave her a small wave and disappeared down the street. She sat on the window bench and leaned on the window frame waiting for the morning to arrive.


End file.
